monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Rathalos Ecology
In-Game Information A rare variant of Rathalos with a beautiful silver body reminiscent of the sun. Little is known about their behavior or physiology--including the source of their rich silver sheen. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon feet - Infraorder:Armor Shell Wyvern - Superfamily:Flying Wyvern - Family:Rath. An extremely rare subspecies of Rathalos, Silver Rathalos are something of a cryptic, only occasionally spotted at the Ancient Tower, Swamp and the Misty Peaks. The exact cause of their coloration is unknown. Habitat Range So far Silver Rathalos have been spotted most commonly at the Ancient Tower, Old Swamp and Misty Peaks, its safe to assume they could easily survive in other Rathalos habitats such as the Forest and Hills or Ancestral Steppe. Like other Rathalos breeds, Silver Rathalos' cold-blooded nature makes survival in environments like the Snowy Mountains and Frozen Seaway near impossible, due to lack of sufficient insulation. Silver Rathalos are also never spotted in volcanic areas. Ecological Niche Dominant predators, Silver Rathalos are much tougher than most any lesser Rathalos breed. They prey on anything smaller than themselves. At the tower they share there home with both there red and azure relatives. They also compete with other large predators such as Lucent Nargacuga, Espinas Subspecies, Kamu Orugaron/Nono Orugaron, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), along with the recently discovered Piscine Wyverns Aruganosu, and Goruganosu. Large predatory Elder Dragons such as White Fatalis and Lunastra are also a threat. In the Misty Peaks, they have to compete with numerous other predators, such as Zinogre, Nargacuga, its Subspecies, Purple Ludroth, and Deviljho. But despite these threats Silver Rathalos are very powerful predators themselves and won't go down without putting up a vicious fight. Biological Adaptations Silver Rathalos' most prominent trait is its obvious silver coating. Its scales are far tougher than those of other Rathalos' sub-species, but it is still uncertain what causes this transformation. Oddly enough, Silver Rathalos are far weaker to thunder than their usual weakness to dragon. The creature's wings are particularly sensitive. This weakness to electricity is sometimes taken as evidence that Silver Rathalos possesses a unique metal shell similar to Kushala Daora's, causing its body to become more conductive to electricity. Continuing on, Silver Rathalos shares all the traits of other Rathalos: spiked wings, poison claws, fire breath. Like the Gold Rathian, the Silver Rathalos is far more agile than its counterparts, possessing greater speed and the ability to perform a quick air-dash before attempting to pin its prey. It has also been observed using a more powerful equivalent of the fiery explosions that were formerly considered unique to the Rathian. Some rare individuals in the Old World appear to be older with a darker tint, more developed and longer spikes on their backs and tails, larger leg muscles and increased flying abilities. It is unknown if these certain individuals are older or are mutations. Behavior The Silver Rathalos is much more dangerous than most usual standard Rathalos breeds. He prefers aerial attacks to ground based ones. He will frequently barrage hunters with his triple fireball and skyclaw attacks. When on ground, he tends to use far more tail whips than bites and will charge hunters less frequently. The Silver Rathalos also appears to go into a state of rage more often than his red or blue counterparts. Another point is also that it is more intelligent in terms of attacking than most other Rathalos. Category:Monster Ecology